Only Tomorrow
by MusicalCatharsis
Summary: “If you have any objections to the connection of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace.” Ron sat and stared at them before deciding to say something. “I object!” Ron stood and exclaimed. “I love Hermione…we all do!”
1. Ron: The Invitation

Title: Only Tomorrow Chapter 1: Ron Remembers 

Summary: "If you have any objections to the connection of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace." Ron sat and stared at them before deciding to say something. 

"I object!" Ron stood and exclaimed. "I love Hermione…we all do!"

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

Flashback

"Well if you don't like it, you know what the solution is don't you?" yelled Hermione, her hair was coming down out of its elegant bun now, and her face was screwed up in anger.

"Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back. "What's that?"

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"

Ron mouthed soundlessly like a goldfish out of water as Hermione turned on her heel and stormed up the girl's staircase to bed. Ron turned to look at Harry.

"Well," he sputtered, looking thunderstruck, "Well – that just proves - completely missed the point - "

End Flashback (that was taken out of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Last Chapter of the Yule Ball chapter.)

Staring up at his ceiling Ron Weasley, red headed and hot tempered, let the tears run softly down his cheeks. "Great, just great." He muttered remembering that that was the day he KNEW that he loved her. Harry returned home with his girlfriend in tow. Once again Ron was alone. Harry was going to purpose in a matter of seconds and Ron did not want to be around to witness it. He cringed as he heard Padma's squeal of joy. He stared up at the invitation in his hand.

Did he really want to put himself through the pain of watching his best friend…his one true love…marry his biggest enemy? Sighing he glanced at the picture on his bedside table. Sitting together they all looked happy but in that picture he could see the hurt in his eyes. He was suffering because he knew Hermione's secret. Hermione loved Malfoy…not him.

Grabbing his cloak he rushed out into the front hall and yanked his keys out of the fish tank. Taking a look at the picture on the wall he cringed. He walked out into the hallway slamming the door behind him. He leaned against the doorframe and proceeded to let the tears fall. Everybody had found his or her partner. Harry had Padma, Hermione and Malfoy, Ginny loved Blaise, Luna was madly in love with Dean, Parvati had Seamus, Pansy had Crabbed, secretly Crabbe had Goyle. Even Neville had someone. Everybody had found his or her partner. Everybody but Ron.

Still standing in the hallway Ron could hear Padma and Harry. Glancing down at his left hand he rolled his eyes. He was still clutching the wedding invitation. Something stirred inside him…something…wicked.

Maybe he would go to the wedding…maybe he would skip it…who knows….Only Tomorrow could tell.

* * *

**A/N: New story. It is something that I am trying out. Tell me if you like it. Love it. Hate it. **


	2. Harry: On The Train

Title: Only Tomorrow Chapter 2: Harry: On The Train 

Summary: "If you have any objections to the connection of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace." Ron sat and stared at them before deciding to say something. 

"I object!" Ron stood and exclaimed. "I love Hermione…we all do!"

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

**A/N: Most of this story will take place at Hogwarts. That is until I switch it back over to them being adults. This was supposed to be an all flashback story but I decided to do it this way and give everyone a chance to tell their story. EnjoI**

**Dawn-Ashlie**

**a.k.a.**

**SiLvErEyEdGiRl**

Harry Potter sat on the train waiting, watching, for the one that he had come to realize that he loved. Hermione Granger was everything that he had ever wanted. Sometimes he would sit up late at night and think, fantasize, about being with her. Sexually, mentally, physically, romantically, but everyday she slipped further and further still out of his grasp. He would say or do something stupid. Forget to complement her on her hair, or her new robes, and he would kick himself mentally for it later on that night when his dreams clouded reality once again. Sighing he leaned back against the seat, closing his eyes. He saw that there was only one problem with Hermione.

Her new _fascination _with a certain blonde headed Slytherin. The looks and giggles she emitted when he was near had a steel grip on his heart and every time he was near his heart would be squished a little bit more. "I'll have her by the end of this year!" Harry thought aloud.

"What was that mate?" Said a redhead walking into the compartment. Ron Weasley was having difficulty dragging his trunk into the compartment. Harry jumped up to help him.

"Nothing." Harry mumbled. After Ron was situated in his seat Harry returned to the personal comfort of his own. Thoughts of Hermione returned. _She's late! _His mind screamed while his heart told him to calm down, that she would be there in time. Sure enough Hermione walked through the door. The sun glinted off of her chestnut brown hair and flickered in her hazel eyes. Harry's heart melted. She sat down on one of the chairs.

"Hey guys!" She said waving her perfect little hands and folding her legs around her tightly. She looked like an innocent bookworm. Harry felt that if she were not snatched up soon enough she would end up being the perfect bait to a very evil scheme.

Harry smiled broadly and waved at her.

"Hey Mione!" He said. I love you. He finished to himself. Ron had his head on the back of the chair and was snoring slightly. He hair fell out of his eyes and in a complementary halo around his freckled face.

"I guess that it is just us?" Harry said moving closer to Hermione.


	3. Neville: At The Feast

Title: Only Tomorrow Chapter 2: Neville: At The Feast 

Summary: "If you have any objections to the connection of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace." Ron sat and stared at them before deciding to say something. 

"I object!" Ron stood and exclaimed. "I love Hermione…we all do!"

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

Neville Longbottom had had a crush on her for as long as she could remember. Maybe it was all the times that she had helped him out in Potions. Or how she had let him down gently when he asked her to the Yule Ball but nothing could prepare him for the heartbreak that he would one day feel. He sat there, at the Gryffindor table, trying not to proclaim his profound love for her. It was something that he had wanted to do for a very long time. Hermione had not only been nice to him, she was his friend.

He watched as she laughed carelessly and flipped her honey brown hair over her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes casually looked at him and she smiled brightly at him. Neville smile back.

"Good to see you again, Neville." She exclaimed and waved her hands at him. Neville waved back and tried his hardest to keep her interested long enough so that they could hold a real conversation, but Ron, who had placed break sticks between his upper lips and his teeth won her attention. She laughed gaily as Ron pretended to be a walrus. She had him captivated. Entranced, he was locked under her spell. He wanted to feel her soft hair run through his fingers as his lips collided with hers. But that would never happen because he was just Neville Longbottom, School Klutz.

Once the feast was over, Hermione and Ron lead the first years to the Common Room and Neville fell in step by Harry and Ginny.

"Hey." Neville mumbled his good mood had long since evaporated.

"Hey." Harry mumbled in the same dejected tone.

"Hi!" Ginny said bubbly. Nothing would ruin her sleep tonight. She was not in love with one of her friends. And to be quite honest, Ginny was a sight to see. Her long red hair shined even in the dimmest room and her smile could light the faces of all near her. In Neville's opinion, Ginny was the second prettiest woman in the school. Nobody could measure to his love, Hermione Granger. The three of them walked silently to the Gryffindor Common Room, each lost in their own thoughts. Neville thought of Hermione, and Hermione only. He wonderful smile, her beautiful eyes, her long, flowing, wavy, hair. It made Neville moan inaudibly in wanting. But he would never get a chance with a girl like Hermione. Because he was just Neville Jarred Longbottom, 'School Klutz.'

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: Lol. Well here is the long awaited third chapter. Next chapter. Seamus: Sweet Dreams. I can't wait to start it. I think that I am going to right now. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. For those who wanted it.**

**Dawn-Ashlie**

**a.k.a.**

**SiLvErEyEdGiRl**


	4. Seamus: Sweet Dreams

Title: Only Tomorrow Chapter 3: Seamus: Sweet Dreams 

Summary: "If you have any objections to the connection of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace." Ron sat and stared at them before deciding to say something. 

"I object!" Ron stood and exclaimed. "I love Hermione…we all do!"

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

* * *

Seamus Finnegan lay in his bed. His eyes darted back and forth between the coverings that hung carefree around his bed. Hermione Granger was her name, and depriving young boys of sleep was her game. The stunning beauty had held Seamus' interest for as long as he could remember. Her constant fragrance of succulent strawberries constantly filled his nostrils. He wanted to run his fingers along her jawbone. Lick her full, red, luscious lips. He wanted her. However, he knew from her expressions, that she would not want him. Seamus noticed how her eyes roamed around to the Slytherin Table at meals. Was something over there intriguing her more that the Gryffindors? Did she have a hidden agenda?

Seamus turned onto his stomach and sighed. She was everything that he wanted and more. Brains and beauty, live and lust, trust and believing, was just some of the things that Hermione possessed in his opinion. She was something that he had longed for since the day that he had begun to have an inkling of liking for girls. She was the one. Seamus closed his eyes and he drifted off to sleep, where his dreams consumed him. Dreams of a certain brown headed, fair skinned, beauty kissing a blonde headed boy. Not putting one and two together he never figured out that dream. The one that would officially declare him as a Seer.

Seamus awoke the next morning at about six thirty. The rest of the boys in the dorm were sleeping peacefully as he rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a nice cool shower. Stepping out of the showers only minutes later he wiped the mirror of all mist as he wrapped a towel around his slim waist. He took a few moments to look over his features. His brown hair fell almost to his ears and it curled at the ends. His jaw was squared, his eyes a delicate shade of sea blue. Nevertheless, Hermione did not want him. She was contained within the refines of her own perfect world. A world where she existed as the sole proprietor of love, a world that he wanted to belong to.

His eyes glossed over and he sighed deeply to himself. "Get a hold of yourself, mate!" He said to himself.

"Seamus, mate, you talk to yourself now? Next thing you know you'll be talking to the statues that sing Christmas carols." Dean said as he walked into the bathroom for a shower. Seamus took offense to Dean's insult, considering that he talked to those statues all the time to pass the minutes of the classes that he had skipped. 'Hermione will never like me, I am just Seamus. Seamus.'

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: Hey, hey, hey! How's it going? Im extremely good over here, Chapter 4 coming at you. Next Chapter Dean: Potions class. After that it is the Slytherin boys, and then HERMIONE herself. I decided that she deserved a say in this whole ordeal, no? Well enjoy the chapter! I'm off to write some more. Look for my next story "Bride with the Jogging Pants" It shall be posted on the site soon.**


	5. Dean: Potions Class

Title: Only Tomorrow 

Chapter 5: Dean: Potions Class

Summary: "If you have any objections to the connection of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace." Ron sat and stared at them before deciding to say something.

"I object!" Ron stood and exclaimed. "I love Hermione…we all do!"

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

I, Dean Thomas, have sat behind Hermione Granger in Potions class for as long as I can remember. I have grown to love her and know her through her hairstyles. From long and busy to short and straight and finally, to her shoulders and wavy. She was like the books that she constantly read. Big, thick, and full of much needed information. How he wanted to turn each page with her by his side, as his girl, as his wife. She was the one book in the library that he wanted to read…and nothing was going to stop him. He flipped through his notebook and ended on the drawing of the two hands that were being held. Dean had drawn that on one of the various occasions that he had day dreamed in Potions Class rather than pay attention like her. Smiling goofily at the back of her head, he did not hear the instructions that Professor Snape issued and he ended up getting a detention. But this detention was a blessing in disguise because she turned around and actually said something to me. Me! Dean Thomas! Class Clown!

"Dean, don't worry about it, he's full of it, he'll probably forget." I smiled at her while Snape glared.

"And just for that comment Miss. Granger you may join him." Snape hissed. Hermione groaned and I silently rejoiced. A night alone with her was just what I needed. Unfortunately I had to wait until Thursday night until I could see her in the moonlight. Life, sometimes, just wasn't fair.

I flipped to a clean page in my notebook and began to write down the instructions for the next potion. She flipped her hair twenty five times in one hour and the smell hit my nostrils each time like walking into the Great Hall on the first day back. It, the smell, was so great that I wanted to bathe in it. And I wanted her to bathe with me.

* * *

**A/N: Lol! Naughty thoughts! OMG…Next Chapter Blaise: Dinner then Crabbe: Detention and then Goyle: Library and FINALLY WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR (I think) Draco: Tutoring Session (with Hermione of course…. Naughty thoughts and shared kisses!) And then Hermione herself and then a narrative by Ron about how he found out about them and then it's Draco and Hermione's POV while they fall in love and then it is back to the future where Ron gets the rest of the singles together…to win their Hermione Back!**


	6. Blaise: Dinner

Title: Only Tomorrow

Chapter 6: Blaise: Dinner

Summary: "If you have any objections to the connection of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace." Ron sat and stared at them before deciding to say something.

"I object!" Ron stood and exclaimed. "I love Hermione…we all do!"

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

* * *

Blaise Zabini sat at the Slytherin Table. Lost in his own thoughts, Draco sat on his right, Crabbe and Goyle on his left, and Pansy directly in front of him. Her feet were massaging his legs and he did not like it. He envisioned someone else sitting there, rubbing him. The catch to that day dream was simple. She was a Gryffindor and she was a Mudblood. How the world keeps turning and yet nothing gets done. He wanted to run to her and declare his love. But he could not. He wanted to. But it was forbidden. If you thought that Uncle Lucius was bad, he was nothing compared to Seth Zabini. Lucius would budge if it were true love. Yes, he would. But Seth, oh no! Seth despised Mudbloods in all shapes and forms. He was Voldermort's right hand man. Not Lucius, he was the soft one while Seth was the bad arse.

Blaise sighed. Nothing would go right for him. Dumbledore stood and made an announcement that he did not hear. Applause started and he saw her walk up to Dumbledore, shake his hand, and pin a badge to her shoulder. Blaise was lost in her beauty, he was drowning in the ocean of chocolate that was her eyes. Draco did the same thing and yet Blaise was still staring hotly at Hermione Granger. How he wanted her. He wanted to place rubies in her eyes. Make her his forever. Make her love him. But he only wanted love out of the pureness of her heart…never by force.

He sighed again. Hermione flipped her hair behind her shoulders and continued to smile grandly. When she turned around she caught his eye and hurriedly looked away. Disgusted. She hated him. And there was nothing that he could do about it. He got up from the table, walked out of the Great Hall and ran outside. He stared up into the sky…all the while wondering why?

Why do I have to love her?

Why does she have to hate me?

Why is my father an arse?

Why and I in Slytherin?

Why is this life mine?

But little did he know that his best friend was out there planning a move on his love. Soon friendships would be broken and only one love would stand. Until the rest moved on. But there will still be one that will dwell for life. He will always wonder where she is and what she is doing. Blaise loved her.

* * *

**A/N: Hey another chapter…hope you liked it!**


	7. Crabbe: Detention

Title: Only Tomorrow

Chapter 7: Crabbe: Detention

Summary: "If you have any objections to the connection of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace." Ron sat and stared at them before deciding to say something. 

"I object!" Ron stood and exclaimed. "I love Hermione…we all do!"

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

* * *

Vincent Crabbe sat in the Transfiguration Room waiting for Professor McGonnagall to arrive. HE was staring at a picture. One that he had stolen from the Golden Boy's backpack, Potter would have no use for it. Since, Hermione was to be his. He watched her twirl around in the picture and could imagine her laugh. That girlish giggle that always made him smile. He smiled again and then abruptly stopped when she walked into the room. Hermione sat at the Teacher's Desk and looked at him.

"Crabbe we have a very long night ahead of us. Professor told me that you shot off Dung Bombs in her class. She has also told me that because of that, and because it is a Friday evening, you are to stay until all of it is done." Crabbe nodded his head. What else could he do? Here she was, sitting in front of him, and dancing in the picture that he was holding. She began to walk over. He hurriedly put the picture away. What else could he do? Hermione got close enough for him to smell her scent. Strawberries. Crabbe almost licked his lips. What was wrong with him? Nothing. Just a boyhood crush. He thought?

Crabbe had his quill and parchment out and was writing lines when Professor McGonnagall arrived and relived Hermione of her duties. Hermione followed the Professor out into the hallway. Crabbe could faintly hear what they were saying.

"Hermione, the Professors and I need a favor, Malfoy is having trouble in that class (Muggle Studies. CRABBE DID NOT HEAR THIS) and we need you to tutor him. Would you be willing?"

"Sure Professor, tell him to meet me in the small room in the back of the library."

"All right, good night Hermione."

"Good night Professor." Crabbe grabbed his quill again and quickly began writing….

I am a dung head

_**I am a dung head**_

_**I am a dung head**_

_**I am a dung head**_

_**I am a dung head**_

_**I am a dung head**_

_**I am a dung**_

_**I am a**_

_**I am**_

_**I**_

Crabbe tried to finish all of the lines at the same time but the Professor came over and took the sheet of paper from him.

"Crabbe that will be ten points from Slytherin for trying to cheat on your detention. Go back to your dorms." He got up from the table and began to walk out the door. HE turned back to see if he had forgotten anything and he hadn't. Professor McGonnagall had already picked up the picture of the dancing Hermione and her brain became more confused. Was Hermione dating Crabbe? No!

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: Here you all are. Hope that you enjoy it.**


	8. Goyle: Library

Title: Only Tomorrow Chapter 8: Goyle: Library 

Summary: "If you have any objections to the connection of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace." Ron sat and stared at them before deciding to say something. 

"I object!" Ron stood and exclaimed. "I love Hermione…we all do!"

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

Gregory Goyle stood roaming the books at the library the next morning. He needed something to do. It wasn't like he could read one of these books. No, his intelligence was higher than that. Or so he thought. Whet he was really here for was to look at the back of that Bushy head. To feel her hair running smoothly through his fingers, to have he soft pink lips brush his. He sighed despite himself at his fantasy of Hermione. Closing his eyes, he let himself roam with her in his mind. They held hands, talked, kissed, talked some more, and then kissed. Somehow, he sensed her coming closer into the room. Closer to him. His eyes snapped open and there she was heading toward the backroom. Oh, how he wanted to follow her, to show her how much of a better man he could be than Potter or Weasley. Instead of her catering to him, he would cater to her. His foot turned and almost followed her when he saw Malfoy come into the library and walk into the backroom. In his mind he saw the both of them doing the deed on the library tables.

He shook his head of the crude imagination, Hermione's face still full of pleasure from Draco. He sighed and trudged out of the library. What was he thinking? He would never get a chance with that, that, goddess. She was perfect in everyway and so was Draco. They belonged together. To make perfect kids, to make the perfect life, and he would be one of the ushers in the wedding. Because that's all he would ever amount to in her eyes. An extra, an usher, someone not worthy of her time. She would never look at him with romance in her eyes, etched in every perfect detail in her face. No, she would look at Draco that way, and he knew it.

-

A/N: Sorry about it being so short but I can't wait until the next chapter….Draco: Tutoring Period! Come on now! Give me a week and then I will get it out to you!


	9. Draco: Tutoring Session

Title: Only Tomorrow

Chapter 9: Draco: Tutoring Session

Summary: "If you have any objections to the connection of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace." Ron sat and stared at them before deciding to say something. 

"I object!" Ron stood and exclaimed. "I love Hermione…we all do!"

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

_You would think that I would be the last one to like the Mudblood, Hermione Ann Granger. You would also think that I would hate her. But I could never. Not in a million years. You see there is something about her, something that makes me love her. Something Supernatural. I found out something about her. She has no magic in her blood, but she has Siren Blood. And her song must call out unnoticed, but I can tell, that we all are falling for her. But, you see, only I have liked her from the start. On September 1, the first day of our first year, I saw her. She smiled at me and I started to smile back, but my father hissed in my ear. "Mudblood." He had said. And my smile turned to a snarl. And she hasn't seen my pearly whites since. I wanted to talk to her, but the closest thing to talk I could get were insults. And that's not how you woo a lady. Looking up from my chair in the small room in the back of the library I look at the top of her bushy head and smile. This year, I concluded, she would be mine. There was no way around it. I was in love, and she would be too. Siren or not, she would be mine, and Blaise, Harry, Ron, Goyle, Crabbe, Dean, Seamus, and Neville, could take a hike. Once a Malfoy found the one he loved, nothing would stand in his way._

And nothing did stand in his way. Draco continued to stare at the top of Hermione's head. She was mumbling something about some spell but all he heard was…

"_In the sun where I sit_

_Dwells a little boy_

_A little twit._

_We fell in love a long time ago_

_And nothing could break our hearts_

_Except us: we were doomed from the start._

_I cried when he left_

_And wanted to end my life_

_But memories of us together, were something I kept._

_And when I calmed down, and my tears turned to smiles_

_He walked up the driveway_

_And made me walk with him for miles and miles_

_And sadly when all was finished_

_He left again: and this time he took my life_

_Because I was in love with him_

_And nothing could prepare me_

_For the tears that would come_

_Because by forgiving him, and letting him back into my life_

**_I broke my own heart"_**

He continued to stare at her. Her scent filled his nostrils and without noticing he lifted his hand and brought it to her hair. He stroked the side of her face and called out to her.

"Hermione, love…"

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know I hate me too! But well I love this chapter. And yeah I know that the poem doesn't rhyme. But I think it explains everything.**


	10. Hermione: Tutoring a Pureblood

Title: Only Tomorrow 

Chapter 10: Hermione: Tutoring a Pureblood

Summary: "If you have any objections to the connection of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace." Ron sat and stared at them before deciding to say something.

"I object!" Ron stood and exclaimed. "I love Hermione…we all do!"

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

"Hermione, love…" My head shot up and I glared at Malfoy. "ly time of the year to be sitting with a Mudblood, studying, when I could be out with Pansy." My face turned to complete ice. Oh, how I hated him. He made my blood curl and my skin crawl but my heart quiver with something unknown. I wanted to smack him but at the same time I wanted to snog him senseless. I slammed my book shut and looked at him.

"Meet me here tomorrow, same time." I got up from the desk and walked out of the room. Swinging my mid-back length hair I flicked it behind my back and raced back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Ron sat looking at some kind of picture and I quickly slipped past them. I knew what was happening to all the boys. I'm not stupid or anything. I know what I am. My grandmother told me. Siren, I thought that they were only a myth. Only something that I could read about, but when I turned six-teen, people who never looked at me before, took a second glance. I knew that it was my song. My grandmother told me that my song was sad because I have only had one love. The song depicts what will happen to me, and only the man who I will come to love will hear the song. Since nobody has asked me about the song, I thought that maybe it didn't exist. But right then, when Malfoy called me love, I knew that it was he, and unnoticed and unwanted feelings for him rushed in. Not strong feelings, not love, but adoration.

My bed was plush as I sank into the firm softness of it. Closing my eyes I smiled and fell asleep. Dreams circled above my head but only one image stayed with me through the night. Malfoy, doing different things, working out, studying, playing Quidditch, terrorizing first years, looking at me when I passed him in the hallway, and then I wept. Through my sleep laden eyes the tears started pouring out. I wanted nothing more than to be in the arms of my father at that moment. I did not want to be in school. Yeah, it's a first. I hated this school and yet at the same time I was in love with it. I wanted to run but then I wanted to stay. I wanted nothing more than to be in this bed forever. But someone was calling my name, bringing me back to reality, bringing me back into the world where I wanted to run from. How could something like this make me feel so trapped yet so free at the same time? I wanted a lot lately but mostly I wanted to redefine myself. I wanted to find my true self. I guess that it was time for me to dabble in something forbidden.

-

-

-

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it is so short, but I expected more reviews than what I got for Father's Son but I don't care all that much about review (granted I DO WANT SOME) but here's the next chapter and do me a favor check out "Bride with the Jogging Pants"**


	11. Hermione: Catching a Pureblood

Title: Only Tomorrow 

Chapter 11: Hermione: Catching a Pureblood

Summary: "If you have any objections to the conn

ection of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace." Ron sat and stared at them before deciding to say something.

"I object!" Ron stood and exclaimed. "I love Hermione…we all do!"

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

The day dawned without so much as a bird's chirp. It just so happened that the second day back at school was a Saturday, and I had almost all day to help Malfoy. Normally I would have rolled my eyes at the prospect of it, however, after yesterday, something needed to be done. That morning I took extra time getting ready and walked carefully to the Great Hall. I did not have the time to notice that almost all males were looking at me or did I even care. I was a Siren and I wouldn't be amazed if Harry and Ron jumped on the band wagon and started liking me as well.

"Guys, I'm spending the day in the library. I'll see you tonight." I stated and grabbed a handful of strawberries and made my way out of the Great Hall. The library door loomed closer and I still was not finished eating my strawberries. Draco's blonde head was approaching from the other side as I tried to finish the berries. He looked up at me and laughed. I held one out to him and he took it. When the strawberry reached his lips an energy surged through me. It was something that I had never felt before, but then again, I've never shared my strawberries before, maybe I just wanted the berry back. I gripped the door handle and pulled it to me and soon I smelled the musty old smell of the ancient columns. The reason our world is the way it is lies in all of these books. I walked toward the back room and waited for Malfoy. Once he was there I began.

"Muggles have many kinds of outlets. The outlets in America are different from those over here. As part of the Wizarding world, we do not need outlets therefore classifying them as a Muggle Artifact." I looked up to catch Malfoy staring at me.

"What?" I asked defensively as he continues to stare at me.

"That song!" Oh dung! "Why can I hear that song?"

"Malfoy, stop, look at me, no seriously look at me. I am a Siren; you can hear my song because, by some cruel twist of fate, we are supposed to be together. Now, I guess there are some ground rules but until this song gets what it wants then there is nothing that I can do about it. I am only its minion. And you are the chosen one. You are the one that the song wants."

Malfoy was already around the table and lifting me to my feet. His arms circled my delicate waist and his lips fell into **place** on my own. My hear soared when Malfoy moved his lips to the beat of my own, and when he pulled away my eyes stayed closed for a while longer. When I opened them he was smiling down at me in a loving way, but then a flicker of sadness crossed his eyes.

"Is that enough to settle your song?" he asked but I did not answer. I knew that it was for the time being, but that kiss. IF Malfoy had not been holding me I would have collapsed, my knees had long since buckled. I smiled up at him and he smiled back down at me. My eyes closed once again and soon his lips covered mine. I could feel the small of my back being pressed up against the wall. His breath was coming in short and I was completely enhanced by this bad boy. My arms slithered around his neck and I pulled myself up to be level with him. My legs clasped each other as they folded around his back. He trailed kissed down my jaw bone and my neck. He stopped at the base of my neck. It was becoming harder for me to catch my breath as his hands roamed my torso. I felt his fingers trying to slip under my dress but I stopped him. He continued to leave kisses on my lips and we were so engrossed in each other that we did not hear the door open. Professor McGonagall stood there.

"Hermione Granger! A word please!" Malfoy lowered me and then sat down to continue studying. Once I stepped out of that room she stared at me. "Control that song or else." She warned me. I could only nod since all the wind had been knocked out of me by that kiss. I returned to the room and continued to explain things to Malfoy who in turn started tracing circles on my knee. I smiled at him and he leaned over and kissed me.

An hour later, half hour making out, we left the room and returned to out old selves. Malfoy brushed past me and I laughed at him. His shirt was not tucked in an on backwards and his pants were wrinkled. Some people would think some awful things but we know the truth. And it is a damn good secret to keep.

* * *

**A/N: I know that it's almost been a year since I updated so please do not kill me. I have updated all of my other stories and when one is done I will be starting a new own. I love you all.!**


	12. Hermione: Another Tutoring Session

Title: Only Tomorrow 

Chapter 12: Hermione: Another Tutoring Session

Summary: "If you have any objections to the connection of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace." Ron sat and stared at them before deciding to say something.

"I object!" Ron stood and exclaimed. "I love Hermione…we all do!"

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

Quietly I walked through the hallways early on Sunday morning. I stopped off at the kitchens and grabbed a large bowl full of strawberries and then continued on my way to the library. After a night of deliberation I realized that whatever had happened between Malfoy and myself, had to stop. It wasn't right and we were making a huge mistake. I plucked another strawberry out of the bowl and bit into it slowly.

The room in the back of the library was dimly lit, so I never noticed his presence as I sat down and prepared the lesson for the tutoring session that day. All of Sunday would be spent in that tiny room, with Dobby repeatedly sending strawberries to keep me calm. My leg shook as I finished off the last berry. My nerves were on the edge and I was ready to cry. The song was taking over my body; I was no longer in control. Granted, I was trying to control that bloody song, but it was blaring from me loud and clear. My hands covered my ears and screamed.

"Stop it!" I moaned into the early morning air. "Please stop." As I was screaming Malfoy had removed himself from the dark corner and sat across from me at the table. He glared at me. Moving my hands from my eyes he smirked.

"Well, Granger, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were going crazy. But it's just me isn't it…you can't resist my charm." I laughed my voice dripping venom.

"It's all of you that can't resist me. Whose the sex goddess not, Malfoy?" His eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"You should be thanking me for touching you yesterday Mudblood."

"You are so full of yourself. I never asked for you to touch me Pureblood. You touched me on your own accord. Who's the whore now, Pureblood?" His face tinged red. A small strand of hair falling into his eyes as he stepped closed to me.

"What's the matter Pureblood, don't like being called what you are? Does it hurt when I shove your bloodline in your face?"

"How dare you?" he asked me, his mouth curling into a smirk.

"You make me sick." I spat. His brow furrowed, I smirked at him. He glared and stepped closer.

"You make me projectile vomit." He muttered.

"You're an insufferable prat." I whispered, his face was mere centimeters from my own. I was uncomfortable. He stepped closer.

"You're not worth my time, you're a Mudblood."

"You're a fucking prick. Now get away from me." His mouth crashed onto hers. Immediately her hands flew up to his chest and tried to push. He held her tighter, kissing her more fervently, she bit his bottom lip.

"I love it when girls get agitated and swear. It turns me on." I wiped my mouth and glared at him.

"Muggles use electricity. Without it they would not survive. Sometimes electricity is needed to heat their homes…" He stared at her. _This was going to take a while. _He muttered to himself.


	13. Hermione: Christmas Yuletide Jazz

Title: Only Tomorrow 

Chapter 13: Hermione: Christmas Yuletide and all that Jazz

Summary: "If you have any objections to the connection of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace." Ron sat and stared at them before deciding to say something.

"I object!" Ron stood and exclaimed. "I love Hermione…we all do!"

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

"How cliché." Malfoy drawled from the doorway of the small room at the back of the library. I glared at him. Once again I was there, tutoring this pathetic pureblood, because he couldn't pick up a bloody book. I had to take matters completely into my own hands as he insulted me once again.

"Enlighten me Malfoy and spare me the aggravation. What is cliché?" I asked brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes. He was staring at me coolly and I stared right back. He stepped forward and I clutched a book in front of my midsection. I had carelessly thrown my robes to the side and unbuttoned some of my shirt. He was coming closer, I became uncomfortable.

"You look like a tree, Granger."

"Last time I checked you looked like a Ferret rolled in hippogriff dung." I chuckled to myself and continued to flip the pages in the book. He pretended to laugh while taking his seat on the other side of the table. He snatched the book from my hands and I was about to shout when he muttered a silencing spell. Crossing my hands over my chest I pouted. I loved to talk, just not to him, with him I loved to yell.

"Poor Mudblood, can't make any snide remarks at the moment. What a shame. I guess that I'm just going to have to point out all of your mistakes right now." He drawled with that damned smirk. I glared at him and signaled for him to continue on his stupid escapade. Drawing a list from his pocket, he unrolled the parchment and cleared his throat.

"1. Your hair is a hideous color. 2. Your hair is way too long. I mean who grows their hair past their mid-back anymore. 3. Your fucking hair is so bushy. 4. Your hair is so shiny it blinds us wizards. 5. Your eyes are a cinnamon color. Cinnamon is my favorite spice and color and that aggravates me. If I knew a spell I would change it. You're lucky. 6. You eyes are the shape of a fucking cat's. That's disturbing." I glared at him as he began. Little did I know that he was no where close to finishing?

"304. You're always eating strawberries and never sharing. I mean you are NOT the only one who loves strawberries in this school." I put my head down and let him continue on his ranting. Better to leave the crazy bloke alone before he tries to kill me. My song struggled to rise up but I pushed it back down. I did not need a reenactment of the other night with Malfoy. It's bad enough that I couldn't get it out of my mind.

"590. Your skirts are too long. 591. You smile like there is nothing wrong in this world. 592. You smell like vanilla and strawberries. 593. You are in Gryffindor. That is pathetic in itself. 594. You are best friends with Potter and Weasley. Do you guys have threesomes? 595. You love school. Who the hell loves school? Bloody hell…I'm almost out. 596. You make my life hell because you are better than me." At least he admits it. "597. You are a bloody Siren and that is hot. 598. You are hot. 599. You are a hot Mudblood. 600. You have a nice rack. I'm not going to continue because the rest of these are irrelevant." He removed the silencing spell and I glared at him some more.

"Good to know that I'm on your mind that much. Am I the center of your universe?" I asked the top of his head. He looked at me and smirked.

"Hermione, all the guys love you. Except me, because I fucking hate Mudbloods and you are no different."

"Good to know, pathetic bastard. How's your father, still taking it in the arse from Zabini's father?" I asked sweetly, knowing that I had hit a nerve. He moved to strike me, like a man might I add, and I caught his arm.

"Mr. Malfoy, that is unacceptable."

"You are unacceptable."

"Agreed, for you of course."

"Merlin Granger I hate you."

"Likewise."

"You make me sick."

"Look in the mirror; you'll get the same reaction."

"You are infuriating."

"So is your lack of brains."

"Mudblood."

"Pureblood."

"Bitch."

"Arsehole."

"Why do you infuriate me so?"

"Because a Mudblood gets under the skin." He glared at me and I glared back at him.

"Malfoy, you are to read chapter five through seven tonight. Do these questions and wait for tomorrow."

"Happy Christmas."

"Yuletide and all that Jazz."

"What?"

"Something I always say when someone wishes me a Happy Christmas."

"Why?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out."

"I hate you."

"Well, it's good to know that you feel something."

I picked up his list and walked out of the door. He never noticed. What was all this fuss about?


	14. READ

Dear Readers:

This is the author of Father's Son, When the Rain Falls etc. I am just posting this to all my ongoing stories to inform you all that I am, in fact, back and working on my stories. The sequel to Father's Son will be coming out shortly though it is still Nameless.

Starting off the story with Draco telling Hermione something while she is recovering in the Hospital Wing…. All the characters ((that are alive)) deal with the aftermath of the war and the death of Dumbledore. Draco and Hermione also deal with the public ((newspapers muggle and wizard alike)) finding out about them being an item.

**I will be holding a contest!**

**The person to come up with the best name for the sequel will get to read the story a week before I put it up on **

**Happy thinking! I plan to be hearing from all of you!**


	15. Hermione: Confronting Malfoy

Title: Only Tomorrow 

Chapter 13: Hermione: Confronting Malfoy

Summary: "If you have any objections to the connection of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace." Ron sat and stared at them before deciding to say something.

"I object!" Ron stood and exclaimed. "I love Hermione…we all do!"

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

Once I was back in the safety of my bed I dug the list from under my pillow and opened up the folded parchment. Malfoy's loopy handwriting scattered the page. I scanned down the list that scrolled when you read it. When I reached 600 I began to read again. 601. You are beautiful. 602. All the guys love you…even the teachers.

The next hundred or so were all about the guys that loved me. And might I add that I will never look at any of them the same way again. For Merlin's sake SNAPE was on the list. I gagged and almost threw the list away, but something was compelling me to read all the way down the list. Something was there and I knew it. Something big.

799. It was me that smiled to you on the platform on the first day of out first year. 800. **I have loved you ever since. **

My mind started reeling, was he telling the truth. Or was this just here to annoy me because if it was then he was doing a damn good job at it. I would have to find out tomorrow, but would tomorrow be soon enough?

-

-

-

Rolling over in the morning I groaned and pulled the blankets up over my head. I could only imagine what he would say to me at this tutoring session and frankly I did not want to be there. Slowly removing myself from the bed I dragged myself to the shower and prepared myself for the day.

Once showered I grabbed the list and my books and made my way back to the library. He was already sitting there, with his blonde head down, reading a book. It was a funny sight at first, but there was this sadness about him. Walking into the room I slammed the list down in front of him. His eyes darted up to my face, I could see the minimal fear there.

"Is it true?" I asked him.

"Is what true?"

"Number 800?"

"Oh that, yeah I guess you could say that it is true."

"Oh."

"Oh! Is that all you are going to say. I indirectly tell you that I have loved you for seven years and all you say is oh! Bloody Hell Hermione…you are cold."

"What do you expect me to say?"

"I don't know. _It's going to be hard but we can make it work._" I nodded and walked over to him. I placed my Mudblood hand on his cheek and sighed. Kneeling down I looked straight into his eyes.

"Draco, this is going to be hard but we can make it work." I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. I nodded again. "We can make it work."

* * *

**A/N: next chapters will be coming out this week. I plan to have this story finished within the next month! Next::: Draco: Making her fall in love, THEN::: Draco: Keeping her with me, THEN::: Draco: "Please don't leave me?", THEN: Draco: How did they find out?, THEN: Draco: Telling My Father…**

**Then I'll conclude with the other boys and finally the wedding!!!**


	16. Draco: Making Her fall in LOVE

Title: Only Tomorrow 

Chapter 13: Draco: Making Her Fall in Love

Summary: "If you have any objections to the connection of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace." Ron sat and stared at them before deciding to say something.

"I object!" Ron stood and exclaimed. "I love Hermione…we all do!"

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

She always had that same smug look upon her face. All the damn time. And it wasn't because she was a know-it-all, no that face was different; this face was because she had what many girls wanted. Me. And I know that it sounds conceited, but honestly, they all wanted me. But anyway, yeah Hermione…she had that smug look on her face. And for some reason I began to believe that she thought I was just some trophy. And to be honest it turned me on, to a point, I wanted to have something real here. I thought that maybe something good could have come from the two of us being together. But not with the way that she is acting. So I came up with a plan,

A plan to make her love me.

I began to treat her like she was just something that I could throw out at any moment. I no longer worried about her needs during our "tutoring sessions" I worried only about mine. I could tell that it was aggravating her just in the way that her face changed. She started to wipe that smug look off of her face. Then one day she saw me, walking hand-in-hand with Pansy Parkinson, and that night she lost it.

The door to the library flew open and she stormed in. Her song was raging, I could hear it loud and clear, she slammed the door shut and walked over to me. Her little hands pushed me roughly up against the wall. Her lips came crashing onto mine. And then she started to beat my chest.

"Do you love her now? Huh? Answer me Draco!" I looked at her, a playful grin upon my lips.

"Does she scream your name now? Does she want to be with you forever? Does she love you?" I still looked at her.

"No I suppose she doesn't. Nobody can."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her calmly.

"Fuck you!" she screamed starting to beat my chest again with her little fists.

"Merlin Hermione, knock it off. It's starting to hurt." That's when the tears started. They fell down her face in large torrents and I felt bad. My arms snaked out and coiled around her body, pulling her toward me. I held her close as she sobbed into my chest.

"Do you love me yet Hermione?" She stood back and looked into my face and nodded. It was then and only then that I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her lips up to mine.

"Good, because I'll love you forever." And then I kissed her like she had never been kissed before.


	17. Draco: Please don't leave me?

Title: Only Tomorrow 

Chapter 13: Draco: "Please don't leave me?"

Summary: "If you have any objections to the connection of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace." Ron sat and stared at them before deciding to say something.

"I object!" Ron stood and exclaimed. "I love Hermione…we all do!"

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

It was all good for a while. She never strayed and neither did I. We were happy together; I just don't get what happened at the end of seventh year. Alright so maybe I do know, but that is besides the point. Everyone get a little worried about their future but not us. No matter what we went on to do in life we would always be us. Just Hermione and Draco and Draco and Hermione. It was US against the WORLD until she backed out. Then it was just ME against the WORLD and let me tell you that the world is cruel. She came to me like any other normal day, out in the Quidditch Cupboard. That's when she told me that it had to end, that it had to be over between us because everything was going to change. She was going to change.

"I don't care about all of that Mione. I care about us, and only us."

"What us Draco? We are in a dirty cupboard. We do this all the time. No one knows about the US we are talking about."

"We know about the us…that is all that should matter. Who cares what other people think?"

"I do! I always have! Don't you remember calling me a Mudblood…you did it just last period. I hate it when you say that!"

"Don't say that Hermione. You know that I love you. Please don't leave me?" I asked it as a question because it was really up to her. She had my sanity in her hands.

"I love you too Draco, truly I do. But they don't know, and they are starting to wonder."

"WHO CARES?" he roared. "We love each other Hermione. We are going to get married. You are going to be Hermione Anne Malfoy weather they like it or not because for life you are MINE!"

"I just can't…I don't think that I lo…" I clasped my hand over her mouth.

"Don't say it. You know that you don't mean it. You love me." She still said nothing.

"Please don't leave me Hermione. Remember what you said to me almost a year ago. _It's going to be hard but we can make it work. _Well I'm saying it to you now. I refuse to let you go because I know that we can make this work. Come on now Hermione. Say you will stay with me."

"Fine Draco, I'll stay." And that's when I breathed again because for a minute there…I thought that I had lost the one thing that had cleansed my dirty soul. She was my angel and without her I was nothing….just the dirt that we would all someday be buried under.


	18. Draco: How did they find out

Title: Only Tomorrow 

Chapter 13: Draco: How did they find out?

Summary: "If you have any objections to the connection of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace." Ron sat and stared at them before deciding to say something.

"I object!" Ron stood and exclaimed. "I love Hermione…we all do!"

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

We must have stood in that Cupboard for the longest time after that row. She still wanted to leave me and I could see it in her eyes. It made me so upset to see the gleam vanish from her eyes. Was I being selfish? To be honest…I did not hear her song any longer and that upset me. I touched her face and sighed.

"Go Hermione, I can live without you." I held back the tears that were preparing to fall from my eyes. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Are you sure?" she whispered to me. I nodded and she turned her back towards me and walked away. My world came crashing down around me. My heart shattered and I was all alone. She was gone, my reason for leaving. What I did not know was that she was hurting as well. She did not want to leave me…no…she wanted to stay with me forever. What had happened?

When I finally walked back into the school, they were all staring at me. Like I had three heads and when Potter and Weasley approached me with a hysterical Hermione behind them I knew that she had told them. The words How did they find out? Did not even cross my mind. She was guilty…she felt bad. Something about betrayal, sod off with that excuse. My initial reaction was to go comfort her but I had to deal with her body guards.

"What in the name of bloody Merlin did you do to her? Why is she crying?"

"It's not me Scar head. Ask Hermione."

"How dare you speak her name?"

"They gave it to her for a reason didn't them."

"Why I ought to…. Why is she crying Malfoy?" My heart was breaking and all I was worried about was making sure that Hermione was ok. I stepped closer to her. I held out my hand and gently she inched forward. I felt her tiny fingers slide into my hand and I sighed.

"What's the matter Hermione?" I whispered pushing her hair back from her face, wiping the tears from under her eyes with the pad of my thumb.

"I love you." She said those words. I smiled at her.

"Then why did you leave me?" I whispered to her.

"You're father told me to." I closed my eyes while pulling her into my body,

"Nobody is going to hurt you Hermione. You are safe as long as you are with me. I'll protect you forever." And for those minutes the hall was silent, listening to what we were saying. Then Scar head and Weasley exploded.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Harry yelled while trying to tear us apart.

"Harry, leave them." Ron said while placing an arm on Harry's shoulder.

"Did you know about this?" Harry said while turning to Ron.

"Yes I did."

"How did you find out?"

"I saw them last month making out in the Great Hall." But we were gone by the time Harry had calmed down. I had carried her off of the school grounds and we were ready to start our life together. I looked down at my angle and she smiled up at me.

"Marry me Hermione?" She just giggled and twirled in a circle.

"Of course Draco."


	19. Goyle: Losing the one I love

Title: Only Tomorrow 

Chapter 13: Goyle: Losing the One I love

Summary: "If you have any objections to the connection of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace." Ron sat and stared at them before deciding to say something.

"I object!" Ron stood and exclaimed. "I love Hermione…we all do!"

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

She was not mine anymore. Nor would she ever be. I knew that she would end up with Draco, having beautiful little children. How could I even suspect that she would be? How could I be such a dunderhead? I loved her, truly I did, but now I must move on because even though I can crush him, Draco scares me.

She was so beautiful while she was crying in the hall the other day. I wanted to run and comfort her but I could not. Because Draco beat me to it. I knew that my dream of being with her was over when his hands slid around her tiny waist. I knew that she would not be mine any longer. Even in my dreams. I had to let her go, and it seemed to me that without even knowing, Hermione Granger, Mudblood extraordinaire broke many hearts in the one moment.

Even now, while I lie in bed with Crabbe, I wish that it was me that she was marrying. The wedding was tomorrow, and only tomorrow could tell what would happen. I rolled over and inhaled the scent of my boyfriend, where did I go so wrong? I used to love her…now I worship her.


	20. Crabbe: Lying in the arms of two people

Title: Only Tomorrow 

Chapter 13: Crabbe: Lying in the arms of two different people

Summary: "If you have any objections to the connection of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace." Ron sat and stared at them before deciding to say something.

"I object!" Ron stood and exclaimed. "I love Hermione…we all do!"

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

When she kissed Draco that day in the hallway I knew that is was over for me. I knew that my life would be a mess because she was no longer available. Not that she ever was, but still. I had married Pansy three days after school let out and we had led a happy life, except I always wanted more. After being in bed with her I would long for something rough and sinful in the eyes of most people. I wanted to be loved by a man. And luckily, Hermione had messed up Goyle because I landed in his arms.

We fell in love but we can do nothing about it except for our secret meetings that everyone knows about except for Pansy. We truly love each other, well…less than we both love Hermione but that is something that we both have to get over and I am sure that we will. I held Goyle closer to my body as I slipped into a deep slumber, mentally preparing myself for the next day, when Hermione married Malfoy.


	21. Blaise: Draco was a slimy git

Title: Only Tomorrow 

Chapter 13: Blaise: Draco was a slimy git

Summary: "If you have any objections to the connection of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace." Ron sat and stared at them before deciding to say something.

"I object!" Ron stood and exclaimed. "I love Hermione…we all do!"

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

I could not believe my eyes when I saw Draco comforting Hermione that day in the hallway. I wanted to punch him but I knew that I could not. I could see in their eyes that it was true love but that did not make it hurt any less. I guess that you could say that I truly loved Hermione in a way that I could never love Ginny, even though that girl was my everything…second in line compared to Hermione.

Still she was my everything.

I could never give her the attention that she deserved, so I married her. I guess now I can blame it on work but still have her to come home to. She loved me with all her heart and soul but I could only love her with a quarter of mine because Hermione had broken me many times. Too many times. Tomorrow was her wedding and I was the best man. I wished that I had not married Ginny at that point because I could have run away with her….but then again…Draco would have killed me.


	22. Dean: You can't always get what you want

Title: Only Tomorrow 

Chapter 13: Dean: You can't always get what you want

Summary: "If you have any objections to the connection of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace." Ron sat and stared at them before deciding to say something.

"I object!" Ron stood and exclaimed. "I love Hermione…we all do!"

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

You can't always get what you want. Let's just leave it at that. And the fact that I am marrying Luna in a month. I was content without Hermione, though I still loved her. Yeah…I would jump at the chance to be with her had it ever presented itself. But it would not…so Luna and I will be married.


	23. Seamus: Nothing to say except Congrats

Title: Only Tomorrow 

Chapter 13: Seamus: Nothing to say except Congrats

Summary: "If you have any objections to the connection of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace." Ron sat and stared at them before deciding to say something.

"I object!" Ron stood and exclaimed. "I love Hermione…we all do!"

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

Hermione and Draco were getting married tomorrow. I guess I was the only one of all the guys that loved her who had completely gotten over her. I still had my drawings to remember her by, and I also had her friendship and the memories. I did not need to harbor guilt because she had chosen to love someone who was not me. That just was not cool at all. I wish that I could have been the one kissing her right now and marrying her tomorrow but that is not how it worked out. She would be marrying Draco.

I knocked on the door to their flat and when she opened it I looked straight into her eyes and smile.

"I just wanted to tell you that I used to love you back in school."

"I know Seamus. Thanks for telling me though. We are having tea, would you like some?"

"No I need to get home or else Parvati will have a fit. She's in her 8th month and really emotional. See you tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow!" She said dreamily before closing the door.


	24. Neville: Lav pretends to be Hermione

Title: Only Tomorrow 

Chapter 13: Neville: Lavender pretends to be Hermione for me

Summary: "If you have any objections to the connection of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace." Ron sat and stared at them before deciding to say something.

"I object!" Ron stood and exclaimed. "I love Hermione…we all do!"

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

I just never got over her and Lavender had fallen in love with me. And the only way I would pay attention to her was if she pretended to be Hermione. Yes I am still obsessed with her but I have a replica behind my own walls. Lavender does just well. Yes she does. But tomorrow will be a hard thing to handle…tomorrow Lavender will have to be herself and I would just have to deal with it. Tomorrow would be rough for her. I am actually beginning to love the real Lavender…just please keep the hair. 


	25. Harry: Sure Thing

Title: Only Tomorrow 

Chapter 13: Harry: Sure thing

Summary: "If you have any objections to the connection of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace." Ron sat and stared at them before deciding to say something.

"I object!" Ron stood and exclaimed. "I love Hermione…we all do!"

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

Padma and myself were in love. Sure I used to think about Hermione all the time but that is gone now that I have the love of my life on my arm. We will be married soon enough and I am glad that Hermione is marrying Draco, they deserve to be happy. Truly they do, but I am worried about Ron. He still has not gotten over him and for some reason I believe that he will try to do something tomorrow. Tomorrow I would have to watch him because he is a loose cannon. Please let everything go ok tomorrow.

Please.


	26. Ron: I object

Title: Only Tomorrow 

Chapter 25: Ron: I object…

Summary: "If you have any objections to the connection of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace." Ron sat and stared at them before deciding to say something.

"I object!" Ron stood and exclaimed. "I love Hermione…we all do!"

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

I stood still outside the church, looking at the oaken front doors, silently praying that Hermione would walk out of them. That she would run into my arms and apologize for ever leaving me in the first place. Not that I had her to begin with…but. The bells rang and Harry clapped me on the shoulder.

"You ready mate?" he asked while Padma giggled at his side. I nodded my head slightly and followed the couple into the Church. They were all there, schoolyard friends, and old enemies. Then there he was. Laughing, smiling, with the same lips that kissed my Hermione. She was mine, but she was not. I was so confused. I stood at the altar, there with Harry and Blaise and Draco (I'll kill him). Crabbe and Goyle seated the rest of the guests, all smiling faces, not knowing that I would do something stupid towards the end of this ceremony.

The band struck up the bridal procession, and that's when my chest started tightening. Ginny walked down the aisle, beautiful in a pale yellow floor length gown. She smiled in my general direction but I knew she was smiling at Blaise. Blaise had snagged my sister, I'll kill him too. The Lavender, dear Lav, yeah I boned her a couple of times. Oh dear Luna, beautiful Luna. Then Parvati, all these girls, beautiful girls, leading up to the most beautiful of them all.

And then she appeared. Like she dropped out from the ceiling. She was beautiful, her hair fell in graceful curls down her back. Her white dress made her look so pale in comparison. The bodice was tight but flared out towards her hips. The train stretched on for miles, but no matter what, she was beautiful. She was smiling that smile of hers at Draco fucking Malfoy and I knew that I needed to do something to save myself and her.

Then the priest started the ceremony. And I stood and listened to the entire thing. Their vows, when I wanted to scream, and cry, and kill. I stood and listened. I wanted to hold her close to my body, hold her with me for always. She was supposed to be with me. That's what happens with best friends. Or do I have the wrong Muggle stereotype.

"If you have any objections to the connection of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace." I sat and stared at them before deciding to say something.

"I object!" I stood and exclaimed. "I love Hermione…we all do!" A gasp rippled through the church as all turned to me. Hermione glared at him. Her eyes hard as ice.

"I love you Hermione." I stated again. The priest looked flustered, confused.

"You said no one would object."

"We thought that no one would object."

"Hermione don't do this. He's not the one for you. I just want to love you. Let me love you. Please Hermione, I am asking you for this. Just this one chance to show you that I can be more of a man than Malfoy here."

Hermione turned and faced me.

"Ronald, you are not half the man that Draco is. I love you like a brother. A dear brother. But Draco is that man I am GOING to marry. That's the end of this conversation Ron." Before she even could turn back to the priest I was stalking down the aisle. Kicking pews and glaring at people. I can not believe that she actually decided to marry that git. I guess this is the way that this story ends. It's not the way I wanted it to end but what can I say.

-

-

I'm better now. I married a nice girl named Tayanna from Beaubaxton. She is everything I want…after Hermione that is. Hermione and Draco have three wonderful kids named, Daphne Alexis, Draco Jr., and Dana Alexandria. They have been happy since the day that they were married and it took a lot for Hermione to forgive me, but let's just say that I have my best friend back.

Hermione finally admitted to everyone that she was part Siren, and to be honest nobody doubted it. Because her song had stopped playing and she was just Hermione to all of them again. I think out of all the guys that heard the song Draco and I responded truly. And the song, and most importantly Hermione chose Draco. We continue to live out our lives with love for one another…

But only tomorrow can tell what will come.

We all live for tomorrow

Because we could die tomorrow

Our future lies in the palms of tomorrow

* * *

the end::: hope you all liked it. There will be no sequal but there will be other stories soon. I am working on one right now that is going to be amazing...BUT IT HAS TO BE PERFECT! SO i can't tell any of you about it. I'm sorry 


End file.
